Sandtrap
Sandtrap is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. Summary Sandtrap is set in a vast desert (possibly situated on Installation 00) with rolling sand dunes and some enigmatic structures, half buried in the desert. The origin of these structures is unknown, but they bear certain similarities to the "temples" on Installation 05. It features odd Forerunner constructions and is encircled with a minefield that features vertically-launching mines to prevent players from venturing beyond its boundaries. Six large towers surround the outer extremities of the map, all connected by a large wall. The purpose and origin of these structures is unknown. The September 07 EGM stated that this was the site of a Brute excavation and UNSC forces (deployed from the frigate Aegis Fate, which hovers in the sky above the map) came along and removed them. Electronic Gaming Monthly September 2007 page 70 It has a heavy emphasis on vehicular combat. Most of the vehicles in the game are on this map - for example, the "bases" are a pair of UNSC Elephants at opposite ends of the recently unearthed Forerunner ruins. In this map there lie some very interesting sniper spots. For example, if you are inside of the phantom, it is hard to see you and it gives you a very interesting view so you can kill a few unsuspecting players. History It was first announced in the June 2007 issue of Gamepro. It may also be the "large map" Bungie sparsely talked about in one of their updates. This was not one of the three maps featured in the public Halo 3 Beta. This map was originally named Shrine, but was confirmed to have been renamed to Sandtrap in the July 13, 2007 Bungie Weekly Update. Unusable Vehicles *UNSC Aegis Fate (Hovering high in the background) *Phantom (Crashed and destroyed near the Banshee spawn) *Albatross Dropship (Crashed and buried near one of the Elephants) Tactics and Tips *Upon picking up the Spartan Laser at the beginning of the match, be ready to destroy the opposing Banshee, because more often than not, the enemy get it instead of your teammates, and you can eliminate the threat immediately. *Better yet, if you are good at sniping, get the sniper/Beam Rifle and kill any enemy team member that goes near it until one of your guys gets it. *If you start at the "Albatross" end of the map, if you are going for the Sniper Rifle, always keep an eye out for enemies camping up high on the other side, although a Bubble Shield is an easy way to get past this problem. *If you are playing this level on multiplayer Infection, a good way to stay alive is for at least two people (non-zombies) to form an alliance and get to a Warthog or Elephant. Whoever is the better shot uses the turret and the driver continuously drives around the whole level on the path. As long as you have good reflexes and are a good shot you can usually kill the charging and incoming zombies before they reach the Warthog. Alternate Sandtrap Variant In Matchmaking, infrequently there will be an alternate map variant of Sandtrap, called "Sandtrap Covies". Here are the differences between the two variant: *The Banshee, Warthog, Chopper and Mongoose(except for the ones in the Elephants) spawn points are replaced by Ghosts and Wraiths. *The usual Missilepod spawn points are replaced by Rocket Launchers. *The Gravity Hammer spawn point is replaced by a single Missilepod. *Spartan Laser spawn points are replaced by Gravity Hammers. *The Sniper Rifle spawn point is replaced by a Beam Rifle instead. Trivia *There are six real easter eggs on this level. To find them, overload the map and venture past the invisible wall in theater mode. An egg is located at the top of each tower. They only appear when close to the player, and are covered in cryptic messages. *GamePro has stated that Sandtrap "...has few ties to older Halo 2 maps, but its massive size recalls Relic." *The metal ring around Sandtrap resembles the Halo logo. *At E3, a map was shown on video. It was said by viewers to be called "Sand Trap" — in contrast to having been called "Shrine" before that point — and was labeled "... the largest map ever to be in Halo." The new name of Sandtrap was confirmed in the July 12 Bungie podcast. *Sandtrap is a favorite for machinimas. This Spartan Life has an episode on this level, and many people make vehicle race machinimas on this map. *Unlike other games, the UNSC Aegis Fate is not part of the "floating bitmap in the sky." If the player could fly anywhere, they would be able to actually go aboard the vessel. *Note that all vehicles at full speed (or players in custom matches where player speed is increased) can outrun the land mines surrounding the shrines. Note that land mines will attack the player even if in a low-flying Banshee. Driving into the minefield might be effective for losing pursuers (also note that there is NO safe place in the minefield, not even places where mines have already gone off, they will quickly re-spawn). *If the player manages to flip the Elephant, when approached, instead of the "Hold RB to flip name" message, the player will receive "Hold RB to flip... wait, what? How did you do that?" *You can go higher in actual gameplay in this map than you can in theater. *Another glitch is it is possible to escape the map and go on the outside and then on theater explore the ship above the map. *Due to a little investigation, it looks like a very fast, low textured Sentinel Beam (that normally stays at the spires but will rarely follow the player inside the map) is in control of when the Mines spawn. To best see this drive a Banshee along the bottom of the floor on the outside, when you see an orange-ish laser coming from a tower, cross over your vehicle, quit and go to Theater. When in theater follow the laser to both ends. At one you'll see the Mine spawn; the other end will lead to a spire at the other end of the map. *On several dunes to the side of the map where the sun is you can easily see the whole area of the map. Set up here and you can dominate. A common tactic is to take the sniper and use a Mongoose to drive over to the area and snipe. Good secondary weapons are Battle Rifles and Spartan Lasers, so any incoming threats can be eliminated, and the sniper can continue wreaking havoc from afar. *Another good sniping location would be the crashed Phantom, this also gives you a good position to see one side of the map and guard the Banshee spawn for your team. *Elements of Sandtrap seems to have been inspired from the Halo 3 Campaign mission, The Ark, and the Halo 2 multiplayer maps Relic and Burial Mounds. *If you exit a Banshee right at the top of the map, you will not receive any fall damage no matter where you land (Unless it's in the minefield). *The towers on the outskirts of the map appear to be the same kind of tower as in the level Epitaph, as seen in the above trivia. *It appears that the farther out you go the deadlier the mines become, finally becoming "super-mines" when you leave the map, with one hit killing players and going off almost instantly. *There have been several sightings of the Ghosts on this map. They allegedly have all yellow armor and use a Spartan Laser. One sighting during an offline Team Slayer match reported that the Ghost appeared wearing full Recon armor. *This is the only other map to contain an unusable Albatross dropship, the other one being Relic. *There is a crowbar similar to that of Gordan Freeman of the Half Life series. There is also a Level in Half Life 2 called Sand Traps. Half Life has long been considered Halo's biggest rival and this easter egg may have a similar effect as the Killzone Hellghast like EOD Armor Permutation, as Killzone was also marketed as a "Halo Killer". *This multiplayer map is the second largest in Halo 3, just behind the new DLC map Avalanche. *This map is famous for Infection games. *In the Elephant, there is a screen near the Mongoose with description about the vehicle. *Sandtrap has the highest barrier in the game allowing pilots of a Hornet or Banshee to give the player the full experience of a war game. *There is a small observation found on Sandtrap where it is possible to "screen look" during SplitScreen play. Simply go to the tall building beside you from where you get the Rocket Launcher and you should see 2 holes that make 2 pillars. To avoid confusion, it is the building where you obtain the Gravity Hammer or the Sniper Rifle from the inside. Go into one of the holes mentioned earlier, and you should be able to see your opponent's screen while you look down a small gap. Gallery Image:Shrine.jpg|A Chopper battle on Sandtrap. Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 2.jpg|Chopper vs. Warthog. Image:unscfrieghtsandtrap.jpg|UNSC Frigate Aegis Fate Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 1.jpg|Chopper defeats Warthog. Image:Elephantwr8.jpg|Battling the Elephant. Image:Flying_Elephant.jpg|A flying exploding Elephant. Image:M808 Scorpion on Sandtrap.PNG|Scorpion vs. Wraith. Image:H3 MP Sandtrap.jpg|Red team players. Image:Mediaghghgg.jpg|Prowler defeats Prowler. Image:BruteMine.jpg|A Brute mine on Sandtrap Image:460px-HeatMap(edit).jpg|Red Dots = Location of the alcoves in glitch. (see above) References *Gamepro Magazine, July 2007 edition Related Links *Gameplay footage Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels